


Peter's First Glory Hole

by Gayskeletonart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blowjobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, embarrassing sex, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayskeletonart/pseuds/Gayskeletonart
Summary: Peter turns 18 and finds a glory hole





	Peter's First Glory Hole

Peter found out from Ned that there was a glory hole at this sleazy bar in Queens. Peter being the horny teen he was, decided to check it out.  
He entered the bar trying his best not to draw attention to himself, flashing his ID and ordering a coke while being eyed by the fellow patrons. Everyone was way older than him, buff and hairy and with very prominent bulges between their legs.  
Peter got up after finishing his coke and headed to the bathroom. After taking residence in the stall, he worked up the courage to do what he came here to do. Peter undid his belt and whipped out his preing cock, giving it a few excited strokes while he waited for someone to enter the stall next to him, eying the glory hole in anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard someone enter the bathroom. Peter nervously inserted his young cock into the hole and waited patiently for a reaction.  
Peter’s heart was beating furiously in his chest. This was dangerous. What if the person on the other side got mad and attacked him? Peter’s mind swirled with worry until he felt something warm and wet around his cock. Peter moaned in pleasure as the stranger engulfed his cock entirely, swirling the tongue around the sensitive head and sucking gently around the base. In no time the stranger’s hand wrapped around Peter’s length and stroked him to climax.  
Ropes of cum sputtered out from Peter’s cock and around the glory hole. The teen gasped for air as came down from his orgasm, muttering a thank you to the stranger as he listened to him leave the stall.  
Peter finally relaxed and went to remove his cock from the hole only to find he was stuck. His cum had glued him to the hole. Peter was panicking now as he heard another patron enter the stall and wrap their lips around his cock. Peter moaned in protest as another orgasm ripped through him.  
Peter was stuck in that stall for 3 hours before he was finally able to free himself from the hole. 3 hours of being continuously pleasured non-stop.  
Peter left the stall exhausted, vowing to never go through that again until he was stopped by the Bar’s manager. A handsome older man holding a business card, smiling suggestively at Peter.  
“How would you like a job?”


End file.
